A Game Of Cards
by Gaysharkpowers
Summary: Blaine wants me to play...Sexy cards with him? I dont know if I can handle this...on the other hand...
1. Kurt and Blaine Anniversary

A/N: Sorry I was on vacation and I just got back. Im so happy that I got this out the day I got back. I have had a lot of things going through my head and I am hoping I can post everyday until school starts. I noticed how bad my other stories were so here is my next attempt and it isnt full sex but it is some major slash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>"Let's play Speed" I said shuffling the deck of cards once again like a Vegas star.<p>

"Sure" Blaine said looking bored and close to falling asleep.

I noticed something was wrong. We have been dating for a month and saw two movies and went to dinner a few times and I thought we were really connecting. He came over today for our one month anniversary and he got me really expensive poker cards that we have been playing games with for an hour or so.

"What's wrong Blaine? You don't look like your having a good time" I asked with a big worried grin on my face

"It's just. I thought our relationship had gotten farther than just holding hands and playing cards. We haven't even kissed yet! I understand that this is your first relationship, its mine too but we have to step it up! Which is why I got you and… sort of me a second present" Blaine said handing me a small rectangular box covered in purple and pink wrapping paper with a purple bow on top.

I unwrapped the box to reveal;

"Another deck of cards?" I asked confused

"Yeah, it's a….special deck of cards. Here let's play" Blaine said taking the cards from my hands and taking them out of the tin can. As he shuffled I noticed that there weren't any numbers on the cards but lips and….. A smiley face emoticon?

"So here is how this will work, you will have 5…action cards that you will keep. Then you will have 5 …. Place cards. It's sort of like ….WAR, where one person puts down an action card while the other person puts down a bod-…place card. Then whoever put down the place card has to combine the action and place card and do the task. Do you…understand?"

"Sure" I said confused. "I'm sure I'll understand when we start playing" I said with a fake smiley trying to hide my confused and worried thoughts.

"Okay" Blaine said looking at all of the cards and handing me 10 red and black cards.

I started to turn them over but Blaine stopped me and told me to wait until the game starts.

"You will pick an action card and I will pick a place card. Ready? GO!" Blaine said excited.

I turned my cards over to see horror. On 5 of my cards were:

A penis

Lips

A Neck

A Stomach

Nipples

This was a certainly a gay game. Then I looked at the other five.

Touch

Kiss

Suck

"Handle"

Nibble

"Blai-"I started to say but got cut off by Blaine putting his index finger to my lips.

"Let's just play, trust me and on the count of five pick an action card." Blaine said with a huge smirk on his face.

I unwillingly shook my head yes and picked the "Touch card" as it seemed safest. I wanted to kiss Blaine but I wasn't sure if this is what I wanted. He seemed like such a sweet guy and when he said he had the place to himself since his parents were gone for the week I didn't think anything of it.

Now I did, and now I was scared. Then he counted. All the way down to five. I placed my card down before reading his. Then I started to breathe again.

"Okay, um you need to um…touch….my neck" Blaine said disappoint when he read my card.

I placed my index finger and slowly made my way down teasing him before pulling my finger back just as I was about to hit his collarbone. I felt bad for Blaine. He was a normal teenage guy and there is only so long that he could live off holding hands.

"This…wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry let's just watch TV or play another game of cards" Blaine said about to pick up the cards but I stopped him right in time. I placed my hand on his and picked it up before setting it on his lap. I handed him his deck and looked into his confused face before saying;

"Blaine you are right. I understand and I have been acting scared but I don't want to lose you. I really care about you." Then I did what felt so right in that moment. I kissed him on the lips passionate and hard. He seemed confused but then worked into the kiss but still played safe obviously not wanting to push me.

"Let's play" I said trying to make my voice sexy. It seemed to have an effect because as he rushed to grab his cards from the table lying between us I swore I saw a bulge in his sexy too tight skinny jeans. I grabbed my cards from the table and was ready for thing to take a very interesting turn.

"Okay-um…you pick the place card now" Blaine said nervously

I smiled at him and picked up my "Lips" card and waited for him to make his selection. Then he counted off. When he finished counting and we both set down are cards I was glad to see that he had picked "Kiss".

He softly pecked at my lips and left me hungry for more. Now I was staving for love from Blaine. This whole night had made me realize that I couldn't live without him.

"Blaine, don't be afraid anymore. I want you" I said sympathetically. My attempt to get him to loosen up didn't work so I would have to think of another way around. If he saw that I was playing hardcore he would get it.

"Okay um your turn to um pick a thing card. I picked "Nibble" way before he even had time to look down nervously at his cards. He bit his bottom lip before choosing a card and letting it shake in his hand. "Okay one, two, three, four…Five" we set down our cards and I almost squealed when I saw that he had chosen neck.

I moved close to him, my hands pressed against the table and leaned over it. I reached his neck and nibble on a few little spots. It wasn't enough. I moved across the table and took the cards out of his hands before placing a kiss on his candy-sweet lips.

"Blaine, let's make love" I said giving him a sexy glance.

He looked up like all his dreams came true and I gave him the same look back. My confidence boosted when he started to get back into it. We started to passionately make out and I slowly moved my tongue into his hot mouth. He did the same with his tongue. Our mouths moved like clockwork and I began kissing his neck.

At first he was sad from my lips retreat but soon he let out a small moan as I nipped just the right spot on his neck. Then I reached down and pulled up his shirt to reveal a beautifully sculptured chest. It was perfect; just enough hair to make him a man but not so much to make him look like an ape.

As he got more into it his face changed into a beast. A beautiful, wonderful, sexy beast.

I started to lick my lips as I watched his lips lung towards mine and kiss me hard enough to get a loud moan escape out of my body. As we kissed he started taking my shirt off and looked in amazement when it was all the way off. He began kissing and slowly and pleasurable licking my stomach and chest giving me one of the greatest feelings in the world.

All too quickly I felt my arousal push uncomfortably against my boxers and I rubbed them against Blaine's leg trying to get some friction. He slightly moved his lower body so we were dry humping against each other's arousals.

"Kurt are you sure you are ready for this?" Blaine said trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

I nodded yes and unbuttoned his skinny jeans. I went down on my knees and slowly began to pull down to see his blue and white striped boxers. I wasn't paying as much attention to the boxers as I was the mound forming underneath the fabric.

He helped me get his jeans off of his feet and then I went to his boxers. I breathed in slowly ready for what I was about to handle. I kissed around his boxers teasing as I slowly pulled down his boxers. His dick was huge and amazing. It was smooth and just perfect. I placed a kiss on its head and then licked its surface. He moaned in pleasure so I took the huge dick into my mouth and began thrusting in and out.

He began thrusting trying to get more friction and I decided to make him even crazier by swallowing him. A huge gasp came out of him and he barely had enough energy to whisper;

"I'm …"

I moved my head and forced an extreme amount of pleasure on him before I fell a great taste into my mouth. I quickly swallowed and this kissed him on the lips letting him taste himself.

"Your face tastes delicious" I said before kissing him again and slipping in my tongue. When his entered my mouth it tasted like bubblegum. I was sweet and I didn't think I would ever have enough of it. This made me wonder why I took so long to kiss him.

All I knew was that I would never hesitate doing anything with him again.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked and I will make another chapter if you want. Review or pm me and if you have any ideas tell me!


	2. I Won The Game

A/N: This was a request from **callen8yam2. **She asked me to write another chapter where they play they game to the end and play more daring cards. Your wish is my command. The reason I didnt do it in the first chapter like I started out wanting to do was because I had been wroking on this story for about a week and I just wanted to finish it. Now here is the second chapter called. "I Won The Game"

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

(Blaine's POV)

Once again my parents were out of town for my dad's job. I was glad that my mom went along so Kurt could come over and we could ease into another game of "Cards". Last time was fun but Kurt won by far.

This time I need to show myself. I mean I had looked on the internet. I knew how to do these things. Kurt was doing them blind but boy was it good. I got dressed in my tightest pants and a grey tank top that showed off my muscles.

He would be here any minute and I needed to be prepared. I grabbed the lube and a few condoms before setting them in a drawer in my living room. Just then I heard a ring from the doorbell that had to be Kurt.

I walked over and slowly opened the door to find a beautiful porcelain skinned boy. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I looked into his eyes before reaching up on my toes to kiss him. We just stood there making out and he kicked the door closed behind him.

Then I lead him to the living room with are lips still locked and fell onto the couch letting him top. We just laid there with our lips connected happy with the company we were keeping. We had to have been laying there for 30 minutes but I didn't care.

I was with Kurt and that's all that mattered. His eyes were shinning like marbles and his skin was smooth. Kurt was my baby and I couldn't wait to finish that game of cards with him.

"So what do you say we finish that game of cards we started last Friday" Kurt asked

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I smiled before pressing my lips quickly against his again.

I grabbed the deck of cards from inside a drawer under the coffee table and quickly closed it hoping he wouldn't see the lube and condoms that also hid in the drawer. I dealt out the cards and handed him his deck of 10.

"I'll pick the place first" I said smiling and picking the lips card. He quickly picked a card and I counted to five. Perfectly he picked kiss. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips before slipping in my tongue and moving into his hot mouth.

He moaned into my mouth enjoying the pleasure before slipping his tongue into my mouth and moving it in perfect motion. I let out a soft moan as his hand moved down my back and onto my butt grabbing it tightly making my cheeks press together.

I couldnt let him win. So I reached my hand down his chest and grabbed onto his already half-hard dick and rubbing it feeling it I suddenly unlacthed my lips from his and looked at his face that looked sad from the depature. Then I kissed his neck all the way to his ear. I nibbled his lobe before whispering.

"One point for Blaine" and breathed hot air into his ear. He shivered with pleasure before recollecting himself.

"Oh so that's how you want to play" He said using his best sexy voice that earned a twitch from my already hard dick.

I nodded yes and grabbed my deck of cards. I picked up the penis card that looked odly like a very long smiley face emoticon. I watched as he reached over trying to tease me and grabbed a card. As I counted down Kurt looked more and more excited.

When I got to one I smiled happily. He picked suck. Which meant that Kurt would be sucking my dick. I shuddered at the thought. I watched him look up and into my eyes and make his way towards me. He pulled down my tight pants struggling to get them down and finnaly laid them on the ground. Then he pulled down my boxers so that my penis stuck up begging for his mouth.

He put my cock into his mouth and looked up at me as he went down. Slowly he sucked and swallowed and I grasbbed onto the couch overcome with the amazment that was Kurt. Slowly I felt my arousal growing too much and I knew I was about to cum. Kurt looked up and he could sense it. So instantly he pulled back and my dick was no longer in his hot mouth.

I whimpered in sadness and my cock still wanted more. I found the strength to continue on knowing that I wanted to win this. Kurt was making my goal very hard as he licked his lips and grabbed his cards and grabbed an action card.I grabbed the "Nipple" card begging that I would be able to play with his overly sensitive nipples.

I counted down smiling and got to 1 to see that he had picked nibble. I lifted up his shirt and rubbed my hands on his chest. It was so pale and like marble flooring. I rubbed my finger onto his nipple. I was right about his nipples being sensitive because even that small touch made him bite his lips.

I licked in a circle motion around his right nipple while using my left hand to pinch and rub the other. Then I nipped down slightly and saw him tense up before groaning loudly. The sound echoced around my house. Then I moved to the left nipple and quickly bit again harder. His hands latched onto my untamed curls and flew his head back consumed in amazment.

At that moment I knew I had won the battle. I just wanted Kurt now. Apperantly he memorized where his cards were because quickly he picked up his "handle" and "Penis" cards and I knew what he was about to do to me. and my penis was oh-so ready for it.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I am going to write a final chapter to this tomorrow unless you guys want more. I have gotten lots of faves. and a review which makes me happy. Have a tottaly awesome day all


	3. Peeping Tom

A/N: Probably the final chapter. I will most likely be doing more game type stories! I was going to upload yesterday but whenever I get into pre-school mode I go crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>(Pucks POV)(WTF?)<p>

I know it was wrong in so many ways what I was doing. I accepted everyone knowing I was Bi. It's just more sex and I have to admit Kurt has got one of the best asses I have ever seen. I just couldn't handle people knowing I was a _peeping _again he was with "Dapper" in Kurt's small house. I knew Kurt was alone because his parent's car wasn't in the driveway and I saw Finn drive away a few minutes ago.

I didn't except much from the two Dalton boys until Blaine pulled out a deck of cards. I recognized those cards! I had used them with girls a thousand were the famous sex cards. I got them at some place from the mall. What were Kurt and Blaine doing with them? Did they actually play naughty games?

Apparently they did because Blaine was dealing the cards and Kurt was giving "Dapper" a very sexy glance. My dick started to twitch as Blaine and Kurt laid down one card each and glanced at each other smiling. Kurt and Blaine stood up and I saw Blaine unzip his pants as Kurt made his way over and got down on his knees. Kurt pulled down Blaine's pants and then rubbed Blaine's bulge that I only could see from a side view.

As Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers down all the way his huge hard cock was revealed and I almost through myself through the feeling wanting a taste of him. Kurt put his mouth around Blaine's cock and began giving him a blowjob. My cocked throbbed thinking of Kurt's sweet mouth around my penis and suck in. I could see Blaine shatter into pure lust as Kurt thrust in and out with pure talent.

I needed some relief so I put my penis towards the wall and began rubbing up and down feeling a lot better. It wasn't enough as Blaine and Kurt started to make out so I unzipped my jeans and unbuttoned my boxers. My boner came out and I grabbed onto it with my strong right hand. I began thrusting with my hand and moaned at the feel of being touched. Kurt and Blaine were sitting back down now with all their clothes lying on the floor. Kurt's bare chest looked amazing making my lick my lips and thrust harder and faster.

When they put down a card again I was dying to know what was going on. I could feel that I was already close to coming all over the wall but I could care less. I just needed to know what would happen. This time Kurt stayed in his chair as Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt square in the lips. Then he used his index fingers to rub Kurt's nipples. Kurt through his head back in bliss as Blaine began sucking and nibbling his nipple.

As I reached my peak I screamed a lot louder than I ever thought I could and splattered my white cum over the wall and then window. I didn't think I was extremely loud until Blaine and Kurt looked over and straight into my eyes. I ran off letting my pants and boxers stay on my ankles. I saw Kurt and Blaine run out. I was just enough to hear Kurt say;

"I think we should stop playing cards"

And looked back to see Blaine nod his head yes. I don't think I was cut out for this _peeping Tom _gig. I just don't get how Rachel did it without getting caught.

* * *

><p>AN: god, sorry I rushed through the chapter. I was just really excited. I was trying to figure out if I should do Blaine's or Kurt's pov and then was like...You know what? It's going to be in Puck's POV...True story!


End file.
